Kidnapped Love
by MrSparkz
Summary: After losing a bet and getting embarrassed by Dipper, Pacifica uses the Halloween night to kidnap her rival, who she secretly has a crush on. But wants to secure back her pride. Lemon, PacificaxDipper AU. OOC.
1. Summary & Details

**Quick Details.**

 **Author: Hey guess who, MrSparkz, 18yo writer.**

 **Chapters: 5-10 I still don't know**

 **Pairings: DipperxPacifica, yeah... I don't do WendyxDipper... Worst. Paring. Ever... all my fanfic's are either Pacifica and Dipper :D**

* * *

Summary: This is basically a giant spoiler... if you want to skip it be my guest... some people don't like well written summaries for some reason :)

Dipper slowly awoke and realized that he was chained on the wall, he tried to break free but there was no use.

"Where am I..." Dipper wondered, "Whats happening."

He then heard heels clicking on the floor, he was shaking in fear, when the figure turned on the lights, his eyes fluttered by how bright they were, when he fully opened his eyes he was shocked at what he saw. It was his University rival Pacifica Northwest, she was wearing a gothic vampire outfit.

Dipper blushed lightly but shook it off, "What the hell are you doing, why did you kidnap me!?"

Pacifica made a devious smirk and licked her realistic fangs, her eyes were pierced red. Dipper was hyperventilating in fear.

"I'm going to make you experience something you've never heard of, Its called humiliation." She walked closer to him, Dipper was prepared for the worst.

* * *

 **Like what you read, follow and fav ;)**

 **Next stop... Chapter 1.**

 **Also, for those of you that are new to my profile, I'd recommend you to check out my 'You're Pregnant?' Fanfic. It is also a DipperxPacifica story.**


	2. Their Kiss

**Jeez, thats a lot of favs for 200+ words, lol you guys rock, hope you guys like it.**

 **I don't own Gravity Falls nor its characters this is purely fanmade.**

* * *

It was **two days before Halloween.** and today was a math exam in Dipper's class in Gravity Falls university, he was jotting down last minute notes and memorizing it while her sister... just drew waddles on her sketchbook, Dipper sighed at her antics and tapped her using his pencil.

"I hope you know what you're doing, you have been studying right?"

"Oh yeah..." Mabel said twisting her tongue, she too busy drawing.

"Really. Well why don't you answer this question." Dipper gave her twin a piece a paper with a really easy question. Mabel squinted her eyes, instead of answering the question she turned it down.

"Don't worry. I got this," She said and went back to drawing waddles.

Dipper sighed, he was hoping that giving her his notebook with equations and how to do them was helpful, but look how that turned out.

Within a few seconds another student came in, along with her posse, the entire class shuddering when seeing her.

"Pacifica..." Mabel said growling.

The blonde valley girl flipped her hair and walked past her to stand near Dipper.

"Good luck with the exam test, your going to need it." Pacifica said with a smug look on her face, her female posse was laughing and pointing at him. Pacifica secretly adores and loves Dipper, but she couldn't expose her true feelings for him. Dipper felt the same way, but he believed that he was way out of her league.

Dipper stood up and scowled at her, "Oh yeah, well l-lets have a bet." He said with a confident tone.

Pacifica blinked her eyes twice and then exploded in laughter, the rest of the class laughed. "Really, fine. Whats the bet, and it better be good." She said walking closer to him, Dipper blushed and quickly walked a few steps back.

"If I do better than you, than I get bragging rights all year."

Pacifica laughed at him, "You! Psh, please. A pigeon could be more popular than you."

There were large 'Ooo' noises in the crowd, Mabel pulled on Dipper's ear. "Are you sure you know what you're doing. She's the most powerful person in the campus." Mabel whispered.

Dipper nodded reassuring her, he then turned and face the blonde.

"So... Is it a bet." Dipper said putting his arms on his waist, Pacifica nodded and shook his hand, when they both touched their minds felt like it was about to melt, touching one another felt so warm and cuddly, fortunately for Dipper his hands weren't sweating, if it did he felt like he needed to jump off a cliff to cure his embarrassment.

The teacher named Miss Woods walked in, she was a middle aged woman with light grey hair, she had been teaching in Gravity Falls University and seen students from all walks of life, she sat down and looked at her class with a stern look.

"Alright my fellow students, I sure hope that you're prepared, unlike some students..." Miss woods said as she glared at Mabel, as well as other students.

"Don't worry guys, I got it, bring it on!" She said getting warmed up.

Miss Woods rolled her eyes, "This exam is worth 100 points and-" There was a collected gasp among students, "But there are only 34 questions on there." This was met by a sigh of relief.

"And the test will be on the computer, so bring out your laptops." She commanded, the students brought them out and turned it on, while Dipper was waiting for his laptop to start, he decided to stare at Pacifica, her

facial expression seemed to be one out of cockiness.

"How come its the pretty girls who are always so boastful." He thought, his computer started up and he logged in the university test site.

Miss Woods gave them the account number and password, he typed it in and began to sit back, he was confident that he could pass this, or else face the ridicule of his crush that he'll probably never get.

"Okay class, BEGIN!"

Pacifica smirked and then looked at her questions, she was putting the answers in with ease, Dipper looked at his questions and widened his eyes, his heart was pounding, he had forgotten one solution for that one equation even though he did it last night, the brown haired boy gulped and just put in an educated guess.

After a 1 hour and 45 mind boggling minutes later, Dipper was finished, 10 minutes after Pacifica, he clicked the send button which transferred the test.

"Good job finishing guys, you may now leave." She instructed, Dipper gingerly walked toward the exit, Pacifica was at his side.

"Aww, I think little Dippy's scared."

"No I'm NOT!" Dipper said and stormed off while Pacifica and her posse laughed.

 **6:30 PM**

Dipper was checking the schools website to see if his grades were posted, so far no grades were.

He sighed and fell back on his bed, he was slightly irritated and decided to get some early sleep.

Meanwhile in Pacifica's dorm, her friends were already celebrating by drinking wine and eating snacks, they were taking selfies while putting #Win #Pacifica

"So... What are you going to do now..." Stephanie asked.

Pacifica pondered "Hmm, I'm probably going to throw a Halloween party in my honor."

"Are you going to invite 'him'" Tracy said giving her the nod, Pacifica exactly knew what she meant.

"I'll think about it." Pacifica said slowly, in her mind she wanted to invite him, she was head over heels for Dipper.

 **Two days later...**

The class commenced, and Miss Woods was looking at everyone's result.

"Well... Most of you did amazing, 30 A's 2 B's and 1... F" She said ash she spat out the last letter.

Pacifica triumphantly looked at Dipper, she stuck her tongue out, Dipper groaned and seeped his head down on the table.

"Alright, when I call your names come and get your result, Mabel Pines..."

Mabel stood up and walked down, she grabbed her scantron and glanced slowly, when she saw a big A with a smiley sticker. She smiled as her braces shined.

"Oh my god! I think I'm gonna faint!" She said as she looked with glee.

"Please don't..." Miss Woods said rolling her eyes.

After calling out everyone's name, Miss Woods finally called the last two.

"Dipper Pines..." She said softly, he slumped up and walked down from the corridor.

When he looked at his scantron he had a confused look on his face.

 **98**

He thought he would be the one with the F, "Wow, I can't believe it..." He said as walked up and sat down, his mouth was still dropped.

Pacifica's eyes winded, her name wasn't called yet.

"Hurry up!" Pacifica said as she shouted.

Miss Woods looked at Pacifica and smirked.

" **Pacifica Northwest..."**

She walked down and stretched her hand, "Let me guess, perfect 100..."

Miss Woods laughed and removed a happy tear in her eye, "Close but no cigar." She said as she gave the blonde the scantron, when she glanced her eyes shattered,

"94!" She said gritting her teeth, Dipper looked at her and then chuckled, "Well look who won..."

"No..." Pacifica said as she dropped the scantron.

The rest of the class clapped in Dipper's victory, "Why was I 4 points behind." She said as she had a plain look on her face as she sat down, "Maybe because I studied," Dipper said forgetting he was nervous, "Looks like a get bragging rights for a year."

The class room changed Dipper's name, Pacifica still looked shocked.

"Alright alright, that's enough, remember its Halloween today, so no homework, enjoy your night, class dismissed." She said as the students went into a happy frenzy jetting out the door.

Dipper was the last to leave, Pacifica and her posse stood there, "See ya. I guess I shut your cute little mouth heh." He then opened the door and stared at her one more time before he left, though he felt a little guilty saying that...

Miss woods came up to them and giggled "Well... he kind of did." She left as well as Stephanie and Fi, they already knew that the Halloween party was canceled, after a few minutes she growled angrily, even though it was a bitter sweet moment that her crush beat her, it was still humiliating that she lost in front of her peers.

"I'm going to make him pay." She simply said as she went to her wardrobe, she selected the many costumes, she skimmed through and touched the only one that made sense in her situation.

"Perfect..." She then took the vampire costume and headed straight for the bathroom and took off her clothes and proceeded to take a shower, washing the humiliating defeat from her skin, once she got out she dried herself and had the towel around her curved waist. And then began to put dark eyeliner on, she also put red dark lipstick on herself, she also had to make her skin pale so she'd look like a frightening vampire, and for the final touch, she brought out those realistic fangs that struck fear into anyone who crossed her path.

When she looked into the mirror, she liked what she saw.

"Next on the list, find Dipper..." She then headed out.

She walked gingerly and hid when people walked by.

It was a festive Halloween night, people were out partying, but she knew it'll die down because of the curfew of 12:30.

Pacifica was walking, with every heel touching the ground every click was made, she loved that sound, she was looking for her victim for a half an hour, the plan was that she'll kidnap him and take him to her dorm room, where she'll chain him to her wall. She finally saw him, he was in the University restaurant with Soos, the teacher helper.

"He's probably celebrating his victory..." Pacifica said growling, she wanted to walk in but was stopped by security.

"Sorry, you need a pass to get inside."

"WHAT!" She screamed, "I'm a sexy vampire, no one says no to that."

The junior college student replied to the vampire senior, "That may be true, but I'm just doing my job."

Pacifica growled "You're lucky I have a crush. Or else I could have seduced you easily..."

The guard heard what she just said, and looked down in disappointment, "Looks like college for me is just a big let-down."

Pacifica sat down on a chair, invisible because her cloak was dark red. looked at the window, she clearly saw him, "All I have to do is play the wait, how long could it take..."

 **A couple of hours later...**

Pacifica was about to go in a deep sleep until she heard Dipper's laughs, she woke up with a jolt and stared at him, she licked her fangs, happy that she saw her prey, when Dipper and Soos both parted from each other, he was walking back to his dorm, Pacifica slowly followed him, when Dipper looked back because he heard clicking of heels, there was no one... just leaves on the ground.

He narrowed his eyes and continued to walk back, Pacifica hid behind some barrels, she wiped some sweat from her forehead an continued to follow him, this time on the side where she can walk on the grass.

When Dipper finally came to his part of the dorm complex, he reached for his pocket and grabbed his keys.

Pacifica's eye color brightened, this was her perfect time to strike... when he got a hold of his keys, he was instantly knocked out.

… **...**

When Dipper finally came to, he was in a dark place. His vision was blurred even though he can't see.

"Where am I?" He said, he tried to move but he was chained to the wall, when he grunted, there was heels clicking, Dipper was shaking uncontrollably, when the figure turned on the lights, it was revealed to be Pacifica Northwest, in a vampire costume, Dipper first blushed but then scowled.

"Pacifica, what the hell. What's all this about!?" He said, "Let me go!"

The blonde smiled and licked her fangs, "I'm going to make you feel something you've never felt before, its called humiliation and defeat, no one crosses me!"

She said as she walked closer to him, Dipper was literally in fear, Pacifica did look scary dressed like that.

The blonde vampire leaned and exposed his neck, "Come here..." She smiled and then narrowed her eyes romantically, Dipper breathing was intensified, her fangs lightly bit his neck, Dipper looked down and saw that Pacifica's breasts were pressing against his chest, he couldn't figure out whether this was a nightmare or a dream that came true, when her fangs like go of his neck, she lifted her head and looked directly at him.

"I'm sorry for making fun of you that other day..."

"Whaa." Dipper was shocked, was she... apologizing.

"I-I just have a crush o-on you, I didn't know what to do, so I dressed up like this and... you know..."

Dipper couldn't believe it, Pacifica Northwest, the richest and popular girl in the university... was in love with him!

She then unchained him and let him go, "I'm sorry for all this." She then broke down in tears and sat on her bed, Dipper walked towards her and hugged the vampire.

"You really l-like me..." He said as a reassurance.

Pacifica nodded, Dipper smiled and rubbed her right thigh softly, Pacifica blushed.

"Illikeyoutoo" He blurted out.

Pacifica stared at him, her eyes were shaped like hearts, "You do."

Dipper nodded and kissed her, wrapping his arms around the vampire.

"After I kidnapped you?" Pacifica said cheering up.

"Meh, I've been through worst..." Dipper said, they both laughed, after a couple of seconds it their laughter died down...

They both looked at each other and liked what they saw, Dipper then cupped her cheeks and kissed her with heated passion, they fell down on the bed. As they were both enjoying each other embrace, Dipper untied the strings that were in front of her dress, Pacifica moaned as Dipper bit her neck as a revenge, this was going to be a long Halloween night for both of them.

* * *

 **I only stopped here because I'm tired of typing and gotta go to work tomorrow. more to come the next day xD**


	3. Fangs

**Hey guys, I don't know why but the view count on has stopped working, so the only real way you tell me if people are looking into this story is that you either tell me through the comment section, or follow and fav.**

* * *

Thank you, XD and lets continue...

Dipper and Pacifica's tongue's were in a heated battle, their tongues were arrogantly kissing all around their mouths. Dipper kept on pulling on her top, Pacifica smiled.

"A little too hasty..." Pacifica giggled.

Dipper nodded and quickly untied her top, he removed it and then gazed delicately at her 23C's. Pacifica blushed and covered them with right hand.

"No peeking at them, its too embarrassing." She said as she showed her fangs were showing, Dipper growled and pulled them away.

"Why, they're perfect. And so are you..." Dipper said as he used his right hand and began to massage them, Pacifica closed her eyes, a soft blush sprinkles on her cheek, he then slwoly leaned in and then began to suck on both of them, she screamed with amazing ecstacy.

"P-pervert!" She blurted.

"I don't see you stopping me..."

He then lowered his hands and began to take off her long valedictorian skirt, revealing red panties, he started rubbing the flat of her stomach. Each kiss and touch causing Pacifica to shudder and arch her back, hissing like a cute vampire, having never felt anything like it. "Oooah... Dipper... don't..."

"Dont... what Pacify... Dipper asked, Pacifica covered her face with her hand as her face, covering her redness, his hand gliding over the thin red fabric that concealing her womanhood.

Looking up at her, he couldn't resist his smirk as he looked into her eyes, seeing them clouding with longing lust, and most importantly … love.

Dipper went back to kissing and nipping Pacifica's neck line, she continually hissed, he then slowly took off his shirt and shorts, the sight of his exposed abs made Pacifica drool.

He pulled the string of his boxers and let them fall, revealing his manhood.

This had been the farthest they had ever gone.

He then took her panties and then spread her slightly wide, "Is it too late to tell you I'm a virgin..." She said as she bit her fangs.

Dipper shook his head, "I'll be really gentle, please..." He said with making a puppy pout.

Pacifica sighed nervously and then nodded her head, Dipper pecked her pink lips, he then lowered himself down her, pressing his chest against her breasts, She placed her hands on his butt and pushed him into he. He gently thrust in out, going deeper each time. Dipper felt her hymen, Pacifica broke their heated kiss and whispered into his ear, "I'm ready do it."

Dipper tore through her hymen, she hissed softly and bit his neck.

"Owww!" They both said in unison, Dipper heard her sniffle. "I didn't think it'd hurt so much."

"I'm so sorry," Dipper told her, holding her soft hands. "If you want to stop..."

She interupted his protest with another another kiss. "Don't be sorry," She told her. "I don't want to stop. I'd rather it hurt with you than feel good with anyone else. I love Dippy."

"I love you too," Dipper said. He slowly starts thrusting again, she starts nibbling on his ear.

"It hurts less now," She said whispering in his ear.

Dipper then began to feel his inner pressure building up "Pacifica, I'm about to cu-" Pacifica's eyes widened, she pulled out from him and quickly grabbed his thing, flipping them over, this caused Dipper to make a confused look.

"No... I don't want to end it yet," She said smiling narrowing her eyes.

"What are you gonna do." Dipper said confused, Pacifica giggled and then stroked his penis, Dipper fell back on the bed moaning, she then slowly lowered her mouth down to his manhood, a thin trickle came out the head and I lapped it up, swirling her tongue around his penis, making him groan. Then she licked all over- along the sides of his shaft to the sensitive underside.

She finally took the whole thing in her mouth, her eyes were pierced red. Dipper thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen...

He was grabbing her luscious blonde hair, for support. She managed to get his full length in her mouth, part of him was inside her throat, she loved it while blushing in content.

He began pushing on her head and so she went faster and sucked harder, her fangs were softly scraping his manhood, he'd occasionally looked down and saw her and moan louder than before. He bucked and thrusted into her mouth, pushing on her head and groaning while she kept on licking and sucking him.

She knew by looking at him that he was about to blow. "P-pacifica, are you ready..." She just moaned on his cock and that sent him over the edge. He sent his first shot straight into her mouth, groaning loudly.

The second shot Pacifica pulled out as it landed on her cheeks as a straight line, and then the third shot at her breasts, Pacifica smiled and lapped it all up, some of his fluid were on her fangs, she licked it up seductively, Dipper smiled and then walked to her bathroom to wipe her face.

"Did you enjoy your 'kidnapping'?" He said as they both laid down, their feet connecting with each other...

Dipper looked at her, she was already in slumber, and who would blame her. She kidnapped the love of her life after a perfect bet. Dipper smiled and kissed her lips, Pacifica sighed in content when Dipper spooned her.

* * *

 **There I promise I'd finish it the next day, I don't break promises, there might be more to come.**


	4. Devils Contract

**A/N I don't own Gravity Falls, this is purely fan made, I hope you like this chapter, I'd figure it will kind of be funny if Pacifica made Dipper to sign a contract like he's selling his soul to her forever 3**

Dipper began to flutter his eyes and all of a sudden he noticed a naked Pacifica standing sitting on top of him, giving him a devious smile. She rubbed his cheeks as he stirred on the bed.

"Pacifica..."

Pacifica smirked at the fact that he was moaning her name, she was partially expecting him to moan Wendy's name which she really didn't want him ever to say. Pacifica leaned in and kissed Dipper gently and he woke up entirely noticing her naked in front of him, he rubbed his throbbing head and looked around. Pacifica looked at him, surprised that he backed away from her and he looked like he was in a state of panic, "Whats wrong Dipper?"

Dipper closed his eyes and then reopened them to see her still there and began to have beads of sweat on his forehead. "Why are you here Pacifica?"

Pacifica sighed, she was pretty surprised that he didn't remember last night's 'activities'.

"What are you talking about? This is my room..."

Dipper still had a confused look, his eyes looked sleepy.

"You still don't remember do you."

Dipper simply nodded and fell back on her bed, he then shut his eyes.

"I'll give you a hint." She said quietly, out of nowhere her magical fangs grew quickly and then got on top of him again and then bit his neck, hoping to jog his memory, which she totally did.

"Ahhh, okay. OKAY! I REMEMBER" He said laughing wrapping his arms around her.

"That's what I thought." She said as she got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up and put on her pajamas.

Dipper smiled and got up, also putting his clothes, when she came out of her bathroom she wore a sweatshirt and long pajama pants, she went inside her fridge and began to pour a glass of lemonade,

"You want some, its delicious..." she said in her smooth voice.

"Sure, thanks"

She gave him the glass of lemonade and he began to drink it happily, after that they continued to just stare at each other awkwardly, Dipper was twiddling his thumbs blushing.

"So we're a couple now right..." He softly uttered.

Pacifica nodded.

"Yeah but there's something you have to do first." Pacifica said trying to hold back her giggling.

"Well, what is it?" He asked.

"First. Sit on the side of my bed." She said taking his hands and leading him on her bed again, in the back of his mind he was thinking of something sinister, but he just shook it off.

"Second. Close your eyes." She said instructing him.

"What are you going to d-"

"Just do it!" Pacifica said smirking.

Dipper sighed and did what he was told, when his eyes were closed he heard her rummaging through her closet, taking something out of her hanger and then heard her printer scanning, Dipper was shaking because he didn't know what was going to happen to him.

Within a couple of minutes, Pacifica was ready.

"Okay... open your eyes."

Dipper slowly opened them and what he saw almost made blood shoot right out of his nose and almost gasp for air.

It was a bright red, tiny dress. It looked like it was a bright red bra with a metal ring keeping them together. It also looked like the skirt had been attached to the ring, exposing the sides of the dress before it went to the skirt. Dipper looked at the back of the dress and saw that it wasn't just the sides that were exposed, it was her whole back! There was also a little spaded tail attach to the back of the mini skirt, and a red horned headpiece, and she also had a long trident.

"P-pacifica, Halloween ended yesterday!" Dipper said.

"Its for a purpose." She simply said walking closer to him, sitting down rubbing his right leg, Dipper moaned as he was beginning to break.

"What purpose" He questioned as he was checking her out, a blush spread across his entire face, Pacifica then took the mysterious piece paper out of her breast holder and gave it to dipper.

"Whats this?"

"Its a contract..." She said giggling.

Pacifica watched as Dipper curiously read it.

 **I won't be sarcastic to Pacifica Northwest.**

 **I will give myself to Pacifica Northwest.**

 **I will let Pacifica Northwest kiss me.**

 **I will sleep with Pacifica Northwest on the same bed every night after classes.**

 **I will have dinner with Pacifica Northwest.**

At first Dipper thought this was a joke. This was everything that university couples do, until he read the last one...

 **I will help Pacifica with her studies every night and tend to every inch of her whim.**

Dipper gave Pacifica a 'really' look.

"What? I want to see how you study and stuff, so I can have a better score, that's not a crime." She then used her tail to rub his bulge in his pants.

Dipper sighed and kissed her slowly, she moaned and held his cheeks "Pacifica, of course I'll help you, you didn't need to make a contract."

Pacifica looked down and blushed, "I made it when you were sleeping, I just want to have a better score next time in the spring."

"Fine, I'll sign it, its only because of your sexy costume, and that you were honest." He said seeping his hands into her golden hair, she shuddered in delight and Dipper used a pen from her desk to sign it, she couldn't believe that he did it, for some weird reason she thought this plan will fail instantly, when he finished with his signature Pacifica hid it away in her breast pocket.

"So... What do we do now, its Saturday ya know?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica smiled and got on top of him, "I think I should thank you for assisting me on biology work." She said as she exposed her fangs to him once again, Dipper felt like pants tighten. She kissed him everywhere where she could reach, her tail was moving on its own while her hands were reaching for his zipper, Dipper responded when he lightly groped her breasts with two hands causing her to squeal, even though Halloween ended last night she was still wearing a costume.

He pinned her to the bed with one hand like a pervert would do, causing Pacifica to squeal with pleasure. Then he lowered his head down to her skirt and lifted it.

"Dipper... my panties." She said. "Remove it... please it's getting really uncomfortable." She said in a seductive voice.

He was jumping for joy, as he undid it with his teeth, and pulled it off, Dipper was completely turned on to the max, as he pinned both of her hands down, and licked her womanhood.

Pacifica hissed "No Dipper... anything but that." She said sarcastically, as she felt his cold tongue licking her vagina, which was turning her on even more.

"Sorry cutie, but your cute demon pussy is way to wicked to resist." He said, both of them moaned simultaneously, he continued to lick and tease her until...

"D-dipper..." She said.

"Yeah, my demon princess." He said, as he panted from his tongue work.

"I'm getting hungry..." She said with a touch of seduction n her voice. "I want some dessert."

"We only serve serve whip cream here my lady." He said, Pacifica began to blush wildly.

"In that case, I'll take that, and the full package." Pacifica said narrowing her eyes. He lied on his back, and rested his head on her royal pillow. Then she got on her knees and lied on his chiseled lightly tanned chest.

Pacifica then took off his shorts and focused on his whip creamed 8 inch than anything else, because she knew it, it needed a good sucking like last night. She licked up the tip of it like it was an ice cream cone, and put the whole thing in her whole mouth.

She tasted, not only Dipper, but the whip cream that was oozing out.

"Agh, Pacifica, this feels so good." He moaned, and purred. The popular blonde girl shoved his cock far in her mouth that she actually began to gag a little, giving Dipper another long successful moan of pleasure. A little bit of pre-cum had began to exit her mouth, then all sudden he grabbed her tail and all of his secretions dripped from her mouth, she made a proud smile and wiped her mouth.

"Wow Pacifica, you really are a demon."

Pacifica smirked evilly and lied down next to him "I try my best." She said as she shrugged, Dipper smiled and he laid down with her, they were about to slumber when all of a sudden they heard loud knocks at her door.

"Pacifica girl, are you alright!" Stephanie and Fi both said in unison. "We heard screams!"

Pacifica and Dipper's eyes jolted.

"Um... I'm fine, j-just go away!"

"Are you hiding something from us..." Fi asked from behind her door.

"NO! Just go!" Pacifica said raising her voice.

"She's hiding some candy bars that she got from Halloween, lets get them!" The purple haired girl said.

 ***BOOM** *

"Give us the c-" They were stopped at what they saw, Dipper and Pacifica hiding themselves behind her blanket.

"What did I tell you guys!?" Pacifica said yelling at her friends.

"OMG, WE'RE SO SORRY!" They both said covering their eyes.

"Get out!" She hissed with her fangs and through a pillow at them.

"OKAY OKAY!" The two girls left and shut the door, Dipper laughed and massaged her shoulders to calm her down.

"Jeez babe, you _really_ are a sexy feisty demon." he then lightly touched her horns.

Pacifica groaned but then began to relax, "I guess I have to tell them about us..."

"And I guess I have to tell Mabel about us too."

Pacifica nodded and they kissed, Dipper placed his clothes on again and left her dorm room, careful not to be spotted by Stephanie or Fi.


	5. Actions Have Funny Consequences

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS**

Dipper quietly entered his room, when he turned on the light Mabel was there, staring at him.

"GAH, Mabel. How did you get in my room!?"

"Mom gave me a spare key if I needed it." She said as she got up.

"How long have you been here..." Dipper asked.

Mabel could smell sweat and nervousness coming off her twin.

"Hmmm, all night. I was actually worried so I decided to stay here and sleep on your bed, so... where were you last night." She said staring at him with innocent eyes.

Dipper bit his lip, "I was with Soos, yeah. I slept over at his place." He lied through his teeth, Mabel narrowed her eyes and smiled, she knew she had him right at her fingertips.

"Oh really," Mabel pulled his phone out of his pocket, Dipper widened his eyes and gulped, she read Soos text massage.

 _ **Thanks for the dinner man, I wish we could sleep over but I gotta wake up for work, maybe sometime when I'm not busy.**_

"Care to explain..." Mabel said smirking, Dipper looked off to the side.

"Hahaha, you know Soos... he's always joking around..." Dipper's eye twitched, Mabel narrowed her own eyes, she got him right where she wanted, without any notice she pounced on him and dragged him to the ground, her right knee was digging in his back and she had his right arm behind his back.

"O-ouch! Mabel, Your really hurting me!" Dipper screamed.

"Tell me where you where last night, I'll let go!" He had never seen her so serious in his life.

"O-okay, I'll tell you, I was at Pacifica's room, she kidnapped me!"

Mabel let go of him, "WHAT!"

"Let me explain..."

Mabel had an plain look on her face, but continued to listen.

"Okay, so she kidnapped me because she was actually in love with me, and that she didn't know what to do do, and... I kind of love her back, and now we're a couple."

Mabel had a look of utter disgust, "Dipper, you can't be with her!"

"Oh, and why can't I?"

"Because she's evil!" Mabel said whining.

"No she's not, Pacifica is harmless and really beautiful," Dipper said changing his shirt into something more comfortable, Mabel's eyes widened.

"She's a f-flipping demon." She was so mad that her braces were making her stutter, Dipper blushed intently and looked at the ground smiling. He remembered what Pacifica did to make him sign to contract to help her with her exams and studies, the sexy irresistible demon outfit that no guy could turn down.

Dipper sighed at his twin and said a simple response, "You'll get over it..." He then left for the bathroom to take a shower, Mabel narrowed her eyes...

"Oh really?" She said, she knew she wasn't going to get over it.

She left his phone on his and proceeded to walk out the door, she looked back and smirked then she walked out.

* * *

The sun started to go down on Gravity Falls University and Pacifica was inside her room, she wallowed on her bed thinking when Dipper will come back, she sent him a text a few minutes ago

"Anytime now..." She said blushing.

She had told her friends about her and Dipper being together, and that if they ever arge in when they 'were together' she would bust their faces. Stephanie and Fi heeded her order and were pretty happy that they were a couple.

Dipper knocked on the door and Pacifica's face lit up, she ran to the door and opened it.

"Finally! I've been waiting forever, what took you so long." Pacifica said pouting.

"Heheh, sorry about that..." Dipper said wrapping her arms around her and nipped on her cheek and neck, and then he buried his face on her chest, her face blushed mildly.

"So why did you invite me here." Dipper said giving her a cheeky smile, Pacifica giggled and rubbed his cheeks.

"Well... We're going out tonight, my treat."

Dipper liked the idea, "That's nice, where are we going, Oh. Is it window shopping, you could use a new window."

Inside Pacifica's mind she was bursting in laughter, she didn't know her new boyfriend could ever be this stuffy and boring.

She lightly punched his shoulder to which Dipper winced a little, "No silly, WE'RE GOING TO PARTY!" She made a victorious pump fist, Dipper rolled his eyes and sat down on her computer chair.

"I'm not really a party guy..." Dipper said shrugging.

Pacifica looked at him and groaned, "Listen Dippy, you're in college, you need to relax sometimes..."

"But I relaxed with Soos"

Pacifica growled, she then pulled out the contract from her drawer.

"You see this" Pacifica said with a light chuckle, Dipper glanced at her and groaned loudly.

" **Tend to Pacifica's Whim..."** He gritted his teeth, he slightly regretted signing the contract, Pacifica nodded her head in victory.

"So... I'm going to get dressed, the nightclub is near the university so it won't be too long." Pacifica said fluffing her hair and going to her wardrobe.

Dipper looked at himself, he was was wearing a long black jacket with the University logo on it with matching jeans, so he looked alright, all he had to do was wait, when he heard her shower head turn on. He felt a little nosy and decided to peek his head through the bathroom, Pacifica heard something and peeked her head out the curtains.

The blonde growled at then hit him with her shampoo bottle.

"No peeking!" She said as her eyes turned red in a jokey way.

"S-sorry!" Dipper said as he shut the door quickly.

Pacifica sighed continued taking a shower, letting the hot water hit her body.

* * *

After a half an hour she came out dressed in a purple strapless dress with short heels, she also curled Dipper almost exploded.

"Praise the lord!" He said said bowing down to her, admiring the blonde's physique,

Pacifica blushed and lowered her head ,"Its not like you've seen me in something sexy before..." She whispered, she grabbed his hand and they exited out of the university, while they were walking Dipper tried not to lower his eyes towards her butt.

They arrived at the exclusive night in her red mini coop.

"Hmm, I've never been to this part of town." Dipper said as they both got out of the car.

"That's because you're probably not cool enough." Pacifica said shrugging, Dipper made a angry face at his girlfriend, who was giggling and twisting her hair in a playful manner.

"I'm just joking, come on..." She said as they led him to the exclusive nightclub called Spearmint, despite the long line of people, when the security guard saw Pacifica Northwest he quickly opened the door and bowed his head while other people groaned, Dipper's mouth was gaped.

"She must be more popular than I thought..." He said in his mind, Dipper was amazed at the atmosphere, hundreds of people out on the dance floor grinding against one another. Different colored light flashed around keeping his eyes busy trying to make sense of it all, Just as the song was ending a new one came on, and Pacifica squealed with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, this is Cyclone by Baby Bash, this is my favorite, come on Dippy let's dance," she squealed and before Dipper could refuse she had dragged him onto the dance floor and was pressing herself against him. After his heart restarted itself he started to fall into the rhythm with her and she pressed her rear into his crotch. There was nothing he could do at this point then just with the flow... he pressed his jeans outwards right into her backside, but she only squealed more and pressed him harder.

"Damn Pacifica, I never knew you could act like this in public before," Dipper said as his hands went onto her hips.

"Trust me Dippy, there's a lot you don't know about me," She said smiling at him, after a few hours of listening to party music and dancing, they sat down and ordered drinks, Pacifica order lemonade infused with little alcohol, while Dipper just had lame glass water, and a few drinks Pacifica giggled uncontrollably, she was crossing her legs and licked her pink glossed lips.

"H-hey Dippy..."

He looked towards her, "Yeah babe?" He said with a confused look.

She went closer to him and bit her lips, "I'm not wearing any panties..." She said quietly, her painted nails then began to tap his crouch, Dipper blushed, he knew she was drunk, Dipper blushed as he hands began to touch go inside her skirt, Pacifica's breathe heaved, but then a thought came to Dipper's mind.

"No..." He said quietly, He then took his hands off of her, and took her hands and lead them out of the nightclub, Dipper had to play this smart, she was still drunk and he didn't want to hurt her in anyway, she was still giggling and flirting with him, they went back to her mini cooper.

"Where's your car keys." Dipper asked.

"There in between my breasts..." Pacifica said narrowing her eyes romantically, Dipper sighed.

"Why did you keep them there?" He said blushing, looking down in her cleavage.

"I like the cold feel to them, if you want it, I guess you have to reach for them..." She said, Dipper gulped, he couldn't believe that Pacifica was teasing him even though she's tapped out drunk, he slowly reached his hands began to grab her keys, Dipper grabbed the keys but he unsuccessfully didn't control them as they landed in between her boobs, Pacifica laughed at his failure, there were stars floating above her head.

"Guess y-you just can't get them can't you, boys can be so childish" She said blushing, pressing her body at his again, Dipper growled and them snatched the keys a second time out of her dress and then placed her in the car, putting her seat belt on.

They drove back to the university where it was 10 PM, Dipper carried Pacifica to her room.

"Dippy, you have such strong arms." She hiccuped and kissed his cheek, Dipper sighed and opened her door room, he placed her on the bed, she

automatically kicked her heels off and it hit Dipper's back with a loud **THUMP.**

Dipper screamed like a little girl and turned around and growled at the blonde, "S-sorry... t-that was a mis-" She didn't finish her sentence, she turned her body over and fell asleep, her breathing was so soft among the clean crisp dark air that was outside, Dipper sighed and he took off his shoes and socks, he spooned her and then closed his eyes gently.

* * *

Review, Fav, Follow, did you guess the lesson of this chapter, don't drink and drive! Seriously, good thing Dipper was drinking ordinary water instead of alcohol like his bubbly girlfriend Pacify.

Also, thank you for the comments and you guys wanting me to continue this story, the next chapter will focus on the aftermath of this...


	6. Yoga

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica had fallen asleep around 10'o clock. It was now almost half past 11 and they were still fast asleep. The sound of a ticking clock, and soft breathing were the only things that could be heard. The night that Pacifica dragged Dipper to a nightclub, had really been exhausting.

But it would soon be time to wake up, their stomachs reminding them, that they needed to eat something. Dipper shifted in her sleep, that action woke Pacifica, who was currently being spooned by the brown hair boy. He looked up at her, her hair was a mess and some parts of her body ached from the night before. He leaned over to check if Pacifica was still asleep and she was.

He wondered if he should wake her, but decided to let her sleep a little longer. It was really an exhausting night for both of them and partly morning. Dipper blushed at the thought the Pacifica was planning on having sex with him, but he knew he had to play it safe, he didn't want anything bad happening to her.

Dipper started wiggling himself out of Pacifica's inner arms, being very careful and quiet trying not to wake up his angel, he somehow managed to break free, but Pacifica woke up with a groan. Dipper closed his eyes, _Damn why did she wake up!_ He thought as he looked back at her.

"Where ru goin?" Pacifica mumbled sleepy.

"Just to the kitchen babe." Dipper said softly.

"Wait fr mee..." She said as she tried to get up. Pacifica answered and she tried to get up. She pushed her body up and forced her eyes open. She looked up at the brown haired boy and gave a sleepy smile.

"Come on sleepy head, get up." Dipper teased and stuck out his hand. Pacifica glad took the hand and pulled was pulled up by Dipper.

She wobbled a bit on her legs, but steadied herself again. "My legs hurt." She said as she sat down on her couch.

"Hmmm, I wonder how that happened." Dipper said, he obviously knew what happened, Pacifica squinted her eyes.

"Wait, I d-drunk..." She asked him looking up.

"You also wanted to have sex with me at that nightclub." Dipper shrugged as he put on her pink apron and went into her fridge to prepare breakfast for both of them, Pacifica groaned and softly laid her head on the couch.

"Are you mad at me..." She said as her lip quivered, Dipper looked over to the couch, but didn't see her because she was laying down.

"I'm never going to be mad at you, besides. Your just 94% of the college girls and boys who do that, and I'm the 6% who drive home sober..." Dipper said cracking 4 eggs, Pacifica sighed and turned on the T.V and watched her favorite celebrity gossip, Dipper was stirring something and pouring it in the pan, Pacifica smelt something good and looked up from the couch, her boyfriend was wearing her apron preparing breakfast, she slowly stood up and then sat at the kitchen table.

"C-can I have some..." Pacifica said twiddling her thumbs.

Dipper nodded, "Sure... Just don't make a mess."

Pacifica kissed his cheek, "Thanksss Dippy." She said as she stabbed the eggs with a fork and swallowed them, Dipper went to the kitchen counter and filled cold water in a cup, he then put the white tablet that he got from her medicine cabinet in it as the water started started to sizzle, he went back to the table and gave the medicated water to her.

"Here... It will help with your headache." He said quietly.

She nodded and proceeded to drink the water, "Better..." He said seeping his hands on her hair.

"Mmmm-hmmm." She said blushing, she was really happy to have Dipper as her boyfriend, most guys in the university are jerks who only care about themselves, after she finished her eggs she placed the plate inside the sink and went inside her room, she took a shower to feel fresh for what she was planning on doing, after taking a long shower.

Pacifica wore a pair of yoga pants and a top top, she grabbed her yoga mat and laid it down in the room, she got a nice view of the lukewarm outdoors that is Portland Oregon, she put on some soothing music and sat down, taking deep breaths and exhaling moments later, she stood up and sighed placing her legs on the side of her shins until she felt warm hands grabbing her butt and quickly turned around. "Don't mind me I'm just enjoying the view."

"Dipper, this is serious, leave me alone during my yoga session, its how I concentrate and begin my Sundays"She said giving him a glare.

"I know, but you look so sexy dressed in that tight tank top along with those yoga pants." Dipper reached his hand and then slowly poked her right nipple.

"Honk honk..." He said giggling, he was like a child at a candy store. Both her nipples were beginning to harden Pacifica moaned but quickly shook it off as her eyes were glowing like fiery lava, she punched him softly across the face as he landed down on his back.

"Okay, I deserve that..." He said laughing getting up.

"You can do yoga with me ya know." She said, this made him have another comeback, he wrapped his arms around her.

"We could do it naked..."

"No way. Either you stay and do yoga with me in a non-weird way or get out." Dipper sighed and ran back to his dorm, he grabbed a loose t-shirt and shorts, he quickly rushed back down to see her in the same position her legs far and wide.

Dipper took advantage to come forward and grind himself against her bottom, the blonde quickly turned her head around to blush and jump away from him.

"Dippy I swear to god, if you do anything perverted to me, you'll be in serious trouble..." She said as she was gritting her teeth, the sun was out and this was a perfect time to do her yoga, Dipper obeyed and went down on his knees kissing her perfect thighs.

"Yes babe..." He said as his head was rubbing her stomach, Pacifica pushed him back, she sighed and continued, she was stretching her fingers down to her shoes, while obliviously sticking her butt out, Dipper was imitating her stretches until he noticed what position she was doing, his eyes widened like UFO saucers, he couldn't resist, he lifted his hand up in the air and then in a slow-motion like move, slapped her butt as hard as he can, this perverted action made Pacifica lose her balance and stumble on her back, she looked at him and then wanted to poke him with her devil's trident, but then smiled and remembered something else she could do, Dipper looked at Pacifica and went on his knees.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry..." Dipper said softly, helping her up, Pacifica narrowed her eyes.

"Oh that's okay..." She growled softly as she walked to her closet, she ran sacked the inner back of the closet and she found what she was looking for, she was hiding something behind her back, the weather suddenly changed into a hail storm, there was no more Yoga for her, the perfect opportunity. Missed by lustful eyes.

Dipper nodded happily and then wanted to give her a forgiveness hug, but then out of nowhere she sprayed some magic rainbow dust on his face, Dipper giggled slowly at the effects of the dust and fell down like a clumsy Ox, Pacifica smiled and grabbed his legs.

 **(***)**

Dipper woke up from his nap and noticed something, oddly peculiar.

"OH MY GOD, I'M BLIND, I'M BLIND!" He muffled with rope tied in his mouth, Pacifica sighed and took the blindfolds off, and the rope in his mouth.

Dipper saw his surroundings, Pacifica and about 56 girls sitting down behind them, they were wearing brown monk cloths, to the side of them they was a big table box housing 12 girls, the area looked like it was an underground cavern far away from the university.

"P-Pacifica, whats going on?!" Dipper said in his nervous voice, his hands and legs were tied and he was only wearing his boxers, he was embarrassed to the full extent.

Pacifica smiled happily, "You're on trial." She said poking his cheeks, she then went on the other side of her room where her lawyer was present, she was wearing a blue business suit and surprisingly, was one of the leaders of the Gravity Falls honor roll council.

Dipper's heart almost dropped. "Wait... WHAT!" He said as his eyes shrunk.

"All rise." The female bailiff said as she was painting her nails, Pacifica and the rest of the girls rose, including Stephanie and Fi who were glaring at Dipper when they stood up.

"Case number **123** Northwest vs Pines, Judge Penelope presiding." The goddess Judge walked in as her heels clicked, every girl there awed at how beautiful she is, her was was bright orange with curls and she walked like a diva, she sat down on her queen chair and placed her makeup on, she was smiling at Pacifica and then turned her head at Dipper, her stare alone struck fear into him.

Dipper knew that this couldn't be good for him.

* * *

 **Aww poor Dippy, he's going put on trial in the popular girls court for interrupting Pacifica Northwest's yoga time, whats Dipper's defense, more chapters to come, thank you for the comments, umm and the really perverted ones, I don't know how to respond to them, but yeah thanks anyway, the next chapter will be extreme funny.**


	7. The Verdict

"I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!" Dipper screamed looking at Pacifica.

There was absolute silence, never in the history of the sobriety trial has a boy raised his voice, Pacifica rolled her eyes.

"Enough!" Judge Penelope said slamming the gavel repeatedly.

"C-can you just untie me... I haven't done anything wrong."

"Thats what you think," Prosecutor Alyssa smirked.

"Prosecutor, your opening statement." Judge Stephanie said, there was a young woman who was typing at lightning speed.

"Thank you your honor, by the way... love your robes." She said in a cheery tone, the rest of the girls sitting behind them and the juror box agreed, Stephanie blushed, Dipper just groaned in utter disgust, he honestly couldn't believe that Pacifica would do this to him.

"My client was simply trying to enjoy her Sunday before she goes to classes tomorrow, she was simply trying to do her yoga, but then all of a sudden... he comes in" Alyssa spat, Dipper sighed and just looked the other way.

"What did he do sister..." The judge said crossing her hands very intrigued, Alyssa continued.

"My client told me that Dipper kept on bothering her by making sexual moves towards her."

"Go on..." She said raising her eyebrows.

Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the jury. "Well... She stated that every time she would stretch in front of him, he would slap her butt in a hard way that it made her fall to the ground, and also flirting with her."

"Do you have any proof of this happening?" The judge asked, Pacifica smiled and whispered in Prosecutor Alyssa's ear, she giggled and looked back at the judge.

"Yes your honor, Pacifica darling, why don't you show the proof..." She said and then looked at Dipper, he widened his eyes as he sat down in the chair tied, _they were going to nail him for good._

Pacifica, stripped off her sacred brown robe to reveal her Yoga Attire, she then went in front of Dipper and gave him a cheeky smile, she then bent over behind him.

"Oh god, NO, YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" He moaned trying to move, she slowly bent down seductively, showing all of her lovely goodies to him, Dipper tried to close his eyes but he couldn't. The black yoga pants that she was wearing highlighted her butt perfectly, his boner started to grow making a serious appearance. The girls all around the cavern gasped in fear, Dipper looked down totally in utter defeat.

"I rest my case... now p-put it back in!" Prosecutor Alyssa blushed while looking away, Pacifica walked back and smirked at Dipper who glared back at her, why was he in this predicament in the first place, he was just playing around with her?

"Well... Since the 'Evidence' was so conclusive, I have decided that I won't let the defense have a say." She said in plain flat words.

"WHAT, ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Dipper said moving in his chair.

"Ahem, Bailiff..."

The Bailiff nodded and shut Dipper's mouth using a duct tape, he was silently muffling but gave up, he didn't know Pacifica was in a fraternity like... this.

"Has the Jury reached a quick verdict..."

"Yes, we have, your honor." one of the jurors stood up and looked down at the paper.

"We the jury find Dipper Pines guilty for sabotaging a sisters Yoga Routine, the punishment is 40 lashes!"

The girls erupted in cheer from the verdict, Dipper just shook his head and tried to get out of his grip, Pacifica looked at him.

"Sorry cutie, but you have to be punished..." Pacifica said, The bailiff took Dipper in the punishment room that was somewhere secluded in the cavern that no one dared to enter, Dipper was on the floor blindfolded, the blonde looked down at him and brought out the whip, she then knelled down and took the tape off.

"You're craz-" He was stopped by the harsh pain of how the duct ripped through his lips.

"OWWWW!" Dipper said as a single tear slid down from his face, Pacifica leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Awww why are you crying, we haven't gotten to the good part yet." She said patting his head, Dipper glared at her.

"Have you forgotten that I'm the one who took you to your dorm when you were dead drunk, and took care of you in the aftermath" He said trying to jog her memory.

"Hmmm yeah, but I wanted to sex there with you, but you wanted to play _nice guy_." She smacked her lips in disappointment. "You should have hit it when you had the chance."

She then lifted the whip up in the air, she didn't want to hurt him because of the quirkly love she has for him, but he still needed to be punished for making her miss her peaceful yoga due to his sudden perversion.

Pacifica then whipped him softly in the back, causing to squeal even though her whoops were soft.

"Wow Dippy, you're such a whimp, your lucky that I'm madly in love with you." She said softly carrying the punishment.

" _If I don't get out of this she'll have the last laugh..."_ Dipper thought, with all his manpower he was able to wiggle out of his bindings, he all of a sudden stood up as air puffed out of his nose, Pacifica dropped her whip and looked in horror.

"D-dipper?"

"Now its my turn to punish you..."

Pacifica chuckled nervously and tired to run away, Dipper grabbed her by the wrists, his eyes were blazing with anger and what seemed hate. All of a sudden, Dipper closed the gap and captured Pacifica's lips with his own. It was a rough and hard kiss. Pacifica was surprised by it. Dipper lifted her up and placed her on the nearby bed, the kiss was never really broken, he tore her robe and began to remove her yoga tanktop, he engulfed his mouth onto her right breast and sucked hard.

Pacifica shrieked almost making him deaf, and held on to him, he took off her pants and began to thrust his manhood on her entrance.

"Its this wet?" He smiled and kissed her.

"F-forgive me, just p-put it in, NOW!" She said in a starved voice, Dipper nodded to her instructions and thrust into her folds, Pacifica screamed as he began to move deeper in her, his hands found her breats and held them in a soft velvet way.

Pacifica hissed at the contact, Dipper's manhood was moving in and out of her in a rapid hard and rough pace. Soon Pacifica was bucking her hips, her moans turned into screams as she neared her orgasm. They both screamed as Dipper's warm seed traveled into her, after a couple of seconds they cooled down, Dipper laid down next to her.

"God you've to love revenge sex... right Pacifica?" He glanced toward her and noticed that she was asleep.

"Wait, we're still in this room, Pacifica!" He tried to shake her but she slapped his hands away.

"Great... just great..."


End file.
